The Box
by NinjaNeko13
Summary: Sakura is sent to deliver a secret box, and meets Sasuke along the way... Let's see how the box can cause chaos RR plz


NinjaNeko13 does not own Naruto  
-

The Box

Sakura was on a solo mission to deliver a 'secret box' to a client in the Village hidden in the Mist, and if there's a problem, she could use a decoy box for emergencies. She was currently 20 miles away until she heard a noise east of where she is. She stopped and decided to investigate.  
'But I can't be late to deliver this' Sakura made a clone and gave the 'secret box' to her and kept the decoy box. The clone continued to go the  
She got close enough to see and hear without getting caught. What she saw surprised her, it was Sasuke! He was sitting down against a tree...doing nothing.  
"I know you're there, so show yourself" Sasuke commanded.  
'Damn, he heard me' Sakura thought and revealed herself.  
"What are you doing here Sakura?" Sasuke asked.  
'Just play cool Sakura' Sakura thought to herself.  
"Oh, I was passing by and heard something, anf curiosity got the best of me, so I decided to check it out and I found you" Sakura said nonchalantly.  
"Hmm, what's that in your hand?" Sasuke asked.  
'Dammit, I forgot about this!' Sakura put the box behind her.  
"Nothing, it's ...just...a box" Sakura said backing up. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura.  
"Give me the box" he demanded.  
"No"  
"Do I have to use force Sakura?"

"Then so be it"  
Sakura and Sasuke fought and wrestled for the box. They fought for 5 minutes until...  
"Ah!"  
Sasuke crushed the box with his back. Sakura quickly got the box and inspected it. There was little holes on the top with a little blood on the lid. She opened the box and saw now half-empty needles.  
'What was in those needles!?' Sakura started to panic until she felt arms around her neck -not to strangle her- but to hold her close.  
"Wha-!?"  
"Saaakura-chan, where have you been all my life?" Sasuke said drunkenly.  
"S-Sasuke!?"  
"Noooo, it's Sasuke-KUN, you sound sexier that wayyyy" Sasuke said huskily.  
"Sasuke-kun please get off me!"  
"I wonder how you'll sound in bed~ "  
Sakura got away from him and backed up.  
"Sasuke-kun snap out of it!"  
Sasuke pounced on her and knocked both of them down, and locked her with his arms. Sakura started to panic and inwardly cry. She was about to say something until she saw another person walk closer. It was...

...  
"Itachi Uchiha!" Sakura said surprised  
"What's going on here?" Itachi asked  
"Help me-"  
"ANIKIIII!" Sasuke said happily.  
Itachi looked at Sasuke surprised and looked at Sakura again.  
"What did you do to my little brother"  
"I didn't do anything! We had a little argument, then a fight, then Sasuke landed on the box which had syringes full of some kind of medicine, and then Sasuke started to act like this!" Sakura said.  
"Hmm, it appears that he's drunk, so it may be temporary" Itachi concluded.  
"That's nice, but can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked Itachi  
"Sure-"  
"CAN YOU GET HIM OFF OF ME!?" Sakura shouted.  
"There is no need for you to yell" Itachi sighed and lifted Sasuke off of Sakura.  
"Nooo, Sakura-chan get this tranny off of meeee" Sasuke cried.  
Itachi instantly became angry.  
"Who are you calling a tranny!" Itachi shouted.  
"Obviously you, with your long-ass hair, not only that, you look like a granny with those lines on your face" Sasuke smirked.  
"They're stress lines!"  
"Whatever tranny-granny"  
"Why you-"  
"SHUT UP!"  
Itachi and Sasuke both stopped and looked at Sakura's annnoyed face.  
"Instead of fighting, we should be trying to help Sasuke turn back to normal" Sakura explained.  
"Hn, whatever" Itachi dropped Sasuke on the ground. Sasuke glared at Itachi and tackled him to the ground. They started to wrestle around until...  
"Ah!"  
Itachi's arm had a now empty syringe in it. Itachi quickly took it out and he suddenly felt woozy.  
"Oh no! Itachi are you okay!?" Sakura tried to heal him but sadly it was too late.  
"Pinkyyy! You look cuddly pinky-channnn~ " Itachi grabbed Sakura and started to cuddle with her.  
"Hey! I want to cuddle with Sakura-chan too!" Sasuke joined the cuddle club and smiled like a little child.  
'I can't believe all of this happened just because of a stupid box! I mean what was so important that THIS had to happen!?'  
~To Sakura clone~  
The clone had just arrived at the Mizukage's office and gave the box to her.  
"Ah! It arrived!" The Mizukage opened the box and inside...

...

... was a string...  
"That's it! A string!" Sakura clone asked her.  
"It's a secret string!" The Mizukage pulled the 'secret string' and a secret compartment opened. The Mizukage took what it seems to be a photo out and looked at it and laughed.  
"What? What is it!?" The Mizukage handed her the photo and Sakura's jaw dropped to the ground.  
The Mizukage continued to laugh while the clone disappeared.  
~Back to real Sakura~  
The Uchiha Brothers now were sleeping with Sakura in a very tight hold. Sakura suddenly felt her clone's memories come to her and suddenly became very angry.  
'It was just an embarrassing picture of the three male Kages at a Christmas party!?'

**-**  
**I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot!**

**I have terrible news...**  
**I only have 1 good news and bad news...**  
**Well there mediocre news but anyway here's the good news...**  
**I can update more now...**  
**Bad news...**  
**You-the viewers-have to pick which story you want to read the most because I can't be switching stories everyday, not only that I gotanother story in my mind right now! So you have to pick between ****Everybody has Secrets**** and ****_Awakening of her Pain_**  
**Thank you and Good night/day**


End file.
